A Friend In Need
by blinkingbacktears
Summary: Is a friend indeed! But Jirou starts questioning her friendship status when Yaoyorozu Momo asks her for a very specific type of help. (YaoJiro)


Water hit the tiles in a steady rhythm, steam spiralling around in the air as she stood under the hot shower, eyes closed as it ran down her body. She tipped her head a little, the water focusing on her head and making her indigo locks drip with water as she stared at the misty tiles before her.

The feeling of immense pain flashed in her mind for a second, making her wince.

"Just what was that?" Jirou asked herself as she rubbed her arms absentmindedly. "That Quirk that guy hit me with, what was it?"

A few hours ago she had been out shopping with Mina, Momo, and Uraraka when someone had stolen something from a jewelry shop. Without thinking, they had all jumped in and caught him as he tried to run out from the mall. But during so the guy had hit her with a bright beam of purple light. It was painful at first, but the only thing she had done was to stumble in the people behind her. The commotion had let him escape.

"Damn it!" Jirou grumbled, remembering Momo quickly ushering her to Recovery Girl once they reached U.A.

Aizawa had asked them all questions, giving her a stare to which she had simply rolled her eyes and said that she was fine. _Maybe he just used it like a distraction?_

She had been suggested to instantly report to Recovery Girl incase something happened. But even if she had said it a million times, it was just Momo who hadn't left her side at all.

Yaoyorozu Momo was the straight A student in their class. The prettiest, smartest and the most wealthy girl whose smile made Jirou's heart flutter so much that sometimes the violette felt like she just couldn't talk because of all the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

With a blush now caressing her cheek, Jirou turned off the shower. She grabbed a towel hanging nearby and dried herself off. She wrapped the towel around herself and reached for the door.

What she was wasn't expecting was the pair of black eyes waiting for her outside.

"Yaomomo?" Jirou looked surprised. Her hands tightened around the towel around her body. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Momo apologised, clasping her hands together and Jirou raised a brow because Momo's cheeks were pink. "I wanted to talk to you about... _something_."

"Um, sure? But can you wait a little, let me get dressed first."

Momo burnt bright crimson. "Yes, of course! Please meet me in my room!"

With that, she was quickly walking towards the exit. Jirou stared at her back. _Hm. Wonder what she's talking about?_

* * *

Raising her hand, Jirou knocked at the door infront of her. "Yaomomo?" She called, wearing her sleeping outfit which consisted of a plain yellow shirt that said DEEP DOPE and pink pajama pants.

"Coming!"

The door opened, and Jirou entered the dorm room. Momo smiled at her, closing the door behind as Jirou again observed over all the luxurious furniture Momo owned.

Momo moved to seat herself on the bed, pursing her lips. "Jirou-san, please sit down."

"I told you to call me by name, you know." Jirou offered a friendly smile as she climbed on top of the king sized mattress. Her legs sunk into the mattress and Jirou felt like she was on a cloud. _It would be so relaxing to sleep here!_

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jirou asked.

Momo blushed again, but she looked serious. "You know about my Quirk, right? Creation?"

Jirou raised a brow. "Yeah? What about it?"

"Well you see," Momo bit her lip. "I am experiencing a drawback these days."

"what kinda drawback?" Jirou looked concern. _Momo isn't hurt, is she?_

"Well I was actually expecting something like this will happen in some part of my life." Momo said, embarrassed. "You see, Jirou-san— I mean, Kyoka-san..."

Jirou waited for her to continue, her face tense.

Momo looked her straight in the eye, and blushed bright red. "I am lactating."

Silence filled the room with Momo still blushing red and Jirou blinking slowly. The information finally sunk in her, and Jirou jolted, her face red like a tomato. "You're... _WHAT_?!"

"Please speak quietly," Momo chided softly, cheeks red. "I don't want anyone else to hear. Um, but yes... I seem to be producing milk..." She sighed as Jirou blushed. "In my breasts." Momo completed.

Jirou was utterly dumbfounded. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yaoyorozu Momo, her best friend, her three year old crush since she had joined U.A was lactating?!

"But how?" Jirou questioned.

"Creation creates things from the lipids stored inside my body," Momo explained. "As I'm eating a lot to maintain my abilities at all times these days, Creation has made a way to get rid of the extra lipids in my body by producing milk... at least, that's what I assume is happening."

"Maybe you should see Recovery Girl." Jirou suggested.

"I am not in pain, so I don't think I need to see her."

"But Yaomomo—"

"I was hoping you could help me," Momo said quietly as she raised her hands and pressed them against her plump breasts. "They're full and making it difficult for me to work in school and even move around."

Jirou blushed crimson as Momo fondled her on breasts. "S-so what do you want me to do?"

"I hoped..." Momo blushed and smiled a little. "That you could help me by utilising some of the milk."

Jirou stared. Her brain short circuited for a moment and she shook her head. "Are you really asking me to do what I think you're trying to ask me to do?"

"Well, yes!" Momo answered while blushing. "You are my friend... but," she smiled sadly. "If you don't want to that's fine. I'll... find some other way."

Jirou bit her lower lip as her gaze fell on Momo's chest. Her bust filled the buttoned up navy blue nightgown nicely. Heat crawled up Jirou's cheeks and she inched closer to Momo.

"I'll do it." She mumbled.

"You will?!" Momo smiled brightly.

Suddenly Jirou was pulled in a tight embrace. She blushed as Momo hugged her, the big melons squeezing against her face. "Thank you so much, Kyoka-san!"

Jirou coughed awkwardly, pulling back with her ears red as Momo began unbuttoning her nightgown. Creamy flesh began to appear, cleavage popping into view and Jirou felt her mouth go dry as Momo pulled her nightgown all the way back, revealing a pair of perfectly round sculpted pair of breasts.

_She wasn't even wearing a bra!_

Swallowing, Jirou moved closer. She could smell the flowery lotion Momo was wearing and her eyes nearly popped out of her skull because of the lacy purple panties Momo was wearing down. It was so thin that Jirou could somewhat make out the hidden flesh between Momo's legs.

"Is this okay?" Jirou asked as she placed her face near Momo's cleavage.

"It's alright," Momo smiled softly down at her. "Just don't bite, okay?"

Jirou nodded slowly, blushing as she opened her mouth and clamped down her lips along the stiff pink nipple puckering out at her. She felt Momo shift before fingers gently grabbed her hair and patted her head.

"You're supposed to suckle." Momo's advice hit her ears.

So just like a good little baby, Jirou starting to suck on the stiffening nipple in her mouth. She sucked for a few seconds, then warm sweet liquid began filling her mouth. She heard Momo sigh, pleased and Jirou began sucking harder.

Tons of milk came flooding in her mouth, sweet on her taste bugs, and Jirou quickly swallowed it down before coughing. Momo patted her back, looking worried. "Maybe this was a mistake. We shouldn't have—"

"I'm fine," Jirou interrupted, wiping the milk that had managed to slip from her mouth and she turned her head to the other neglected breast, and then grabbed onto the nipple with her lips, sucking urgently.

Momo made a small gasping noise, fisting Jirou's hair when Jirou screwed her eyes shut, continuing to draw the sweet milk in her mouth.

_SLURPPPP SLURPPP SLURPPP..._

That was the only sound in the room, making both of the girls blush but they kept a hard face. Unknown to Momo, Jirou was trying her hardest not to rub her dampening crotch against the silky bedsheets. She really wanted to pleasure herself because this was seriously turning her on. She lightly tapped her tongue against the nipple in her mouth, squeezing her thighs when Momo whimpered softly, her fingers carding smoothly through Jirou's tousled locks.

They remained like that for a few more minutes, Jirou sucking gently on Momo's nipple while Momo gnawed her own bottom lip.

Jirou pulled back with an audible pop in the air, taking in a deep breath before she clamped her hands on her mouth, swallowing back the milk.

"Are you okay, Kyoka-san?" Momo asked worriedly as she patted the shorter girl's back. "You look pale."

"I'm fine." Jirou wiped her mouth. "My body just isn't used to all this..." she glanced back to Momo's exposed chest, and blushed a bright red because she could see her spit shining on those soft pink nipples.

"Maybe you should stay here tonight," Momo smiled, not bothering to cover up as she placed a hand over Jirou's hand.

Jirou shook her hands vigorously, blushing deep red. " N-no! It's fine, I'll just—"

"Please, Kyoka-san?" Momo pleaded. "Otherwise I'll just worry about you the whole night."

Jirou bit her lip but nodded anyway. She couldn't fight against the puppy dog look Momo was giving her which was kind of strange since Momo's momos were still out in the open, puckering up at Jirou. Jirou stared at them, unconsciously licking her lips while Momo smiled happily.

"It's settled!" She clasped her hands together, jumping a little on the bed and causing her breasts to bounce up freely. "You'll sleep with me tonight!"

Momo clapped her hands and the lights went off, except for a night lamp that illuminated the room with a faint soft glow of golden.

Jirou didn't even when she was lying on the bed on her side, Momo beaming at beside her as the taller girl yawned loudly. "Goodnight, Kyoka-san... and thank you."

With that, Momo pulled the sleep mask over her eyes. Soon Momo was fast asleep with her massive breasts on full display in the soft glow of the lamp, leaving Jirou to stare absently at her.

_Is this really happening?_ Jirou questioned herself.

She openly gazed at the mounds of flesh infront of her face, those perfect set of rosy nipples just between them, slobbered in her saliva and glistening in the lamp's light.

Jirou clenched her thighs, eyes shooting up to Momo's face who appeared to be in deep slumber and Jirou inched closer until she was face to boob with Momo's boobs and then she poked a tongue out, softly licking a nipple.

She stopped for a moment, holding her breath for a response from Momo but when the class vice president didn't do anything, Jirou relaxed.

Feeling more confident now, Jirou pushed a hand in her pajama pants, slipping in her panties to touch right between her own legs as she pressed her face into Momo's cleavage.

_Is this what heaven feels like?_ Jirou thought in bliss as she smothered her face in the big melons.

This was going to be a very interesting night for her.


End file.
